Kiss From A Rose
by xFadeAwayx
Summary: Evangelia Joaquin de Rose moves to Stars Hollow and becomes a good friend of Rorys. She attends Chilton as well, and finds out Tristian has a huge crush on Rory! She will help him get her of course! But what happens when she falls for him instead?
1. Default Chapter

A Kiss From a Rose By FadeAway  
  
Characters: -Evangelia Joaquin De Rose -Lorelei Gilmore -Lorelei {Rory} Gilmore -Tristian DuGrey -Lane Kim  
  
A/N: Hi all! This story is about a new girl in Stars Hollow. She becomes great friends with Rory, and Lane. She goes to Chilton as well on scholarship from her old school in New York. Tristian comes back from military school and Evangelia sort of befriends him. Tristian admits to his crush on Rory but suddenly Evangelia is falling in love with Tristian. Uh Oh! Anyways read more to find out what happens in the end.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Well I guess this is my story to tell. I'm Evangelia Joaquin De Rose. That's what it says on my birth certificate. When you hear my name you probably think I'm some snobby rich girl. I'm totally the opposite. I moved into Stars Hollow today. It's such a beautiful name for a town, don't you think?  
  
I'm not used to all this quiet though. I would much rather be back in New York. Where you could always hear some sort of rumbling in the middle of the night. I guess that made me feel safe. My parents are still in New York. Yup, you guessed right. They sent me here on my own. I have my own little apartment or whatever you want to call it. It's sweet. I already set up my computer, which is basically my life. I'm a computer geek, yes you could definitely call me that. As you can see, my name really doesn't match me in general.  
  
-------  
  
I'm waiting for the bus right now. I still can't believe I'm wearing a skirt. I hate dresses and skirts. In fact, I only own one. That was my Junior High School prom dress. Which I haven't worn since. I never had to wear uniforms in New York. And the uniforms were so itchy too. I sighed and put my earphones from my MD in my ear. I had just last night downloaded a new batch of songs into it. I hummed softly and opened the new book I had bought at the airport gift shop.  
  
Just as I was getting into the book, a horn blasted. I practically jumped five feet in the air. The only thing I really didn't like when I was reading is that I usually can't hear or notice anything. I could walk into a parked car if I was reading and walking the wrong way. The big yellow bus had arrived. There was only one girl getting on the same stop as me. She wore the same uniform but had a humongous bookbag. She climbed on and climbed on after her.  
  
The bus was already full, so I took a seat next to the girl.  
  
"Hi." The girl said to me. She was holding a book too, I noticed. SHe closed it over her finger, holding the page in place.  
  
"Hi." I smiled politely.  
  
"I'm Rory Gilmore. Are you new in Stars Hollow?" Rory asked. I nodded, she seemed like a nice person.  
  
"I'm Eva Rose." I said, closing my book with my bookmark.  
  
"That's a pretty name. So you go to Chilton huh?" Rory said, gesturing to the bus and my uniform. I laughed.  
  
"If you think that's pretty you should see the name on my birth certificate. Yup, I'm going to Chilton, you think we have any classes together. I'm pretty new around here." I took out my program card showing her.  
  
"Oh we have physics and English Literature together. That should be great." Rory said quickly glancing at my program. "So where are you from?"  
  
"New York."  
  
"Wow, it must suck to move here huh?" Rory said sympathetically. I shrugged.  
  
"Not really. I'm away from my parents and that's all that matters." I grinned. She didn't look too pleased. "I mean, I love my parents but they are way too strict. I still wonder why they let me come by myself."  
  
"Oh." Rory fell silent. Soon she went back to reading and I went back to listening to music and reading. Even thought I couldn't hear the music at all. The bus pulled to a stop in front of a beautiful campus, and I could see students swarming all around. I quickly jammed my book into my grey messenger bag and waited for her turn off the bus. Rory was right behind her. I adjusted my uncomfortable skirt and wrung my hands nervously.  
  
"Don't worry about it. People are okay here." Rory said unconvincingly. I forced a half-smile and we both waved good-bye as we had classes on different sides of the school.  
  
-------  
  
As I went into my History class, I felt curious eyes on me. I guess it was since I was new. I made my way to the last desk in the corner of the class and sat down. I still had my earphones on so if anyone was talking I couldn't hear it. The teacher wasn't even here yet. I pulled my miniscule white binder out of my messenger bag. I had neatly organized dividers for each class. I opened my binder up the a fresh sheet of looseleaf and rested my head against the wall. I suddenly saw a shadow over me and a pair of shiny black shoes on the floor next to my desk. I looked up.  
  
I saw a girl, who had blondish hair. She looked like a snob but I ignored that, then she smiled smugly at me. As if I should bow down to her or at least do something.  
  
"Hey." I said, before leaning back against the wall.  
  
"I'm Paris Gellar. The student body president and I would like to say welcome to Chilton on behalf of the school." She grinned like she had just been elected the president of the United States.  
  
"Uh...thanks." I said resisting the urge to make a weird face. When she turned huffly around I made it to her back. I realized someone that the teacher had already been seated and was waiting for Paris to get to her seat. The teacher was still rustling around her folders to find the attendance. I slowly pulled my earphones out of my ears and wrapped them around my MD and put them in my bag. When I looked up the teacher had gotten up and was holding up a sheet of paper.  
  
"Alright. Settle down everyone." Apparently Mrs. Halloway said. Her cursive writing was on the board with her name. I didn't even know why she said that, since the room was so silent that she could hear the teacher's breathing. "I'm calling attendance now. So just raise your hand if you're here." She went through the list, which was alphabetical of course.  
  
"Evangelia De Rose." Ms. Halloway said, looking around. I raised my hand quickly and put it down when I saw her mark me down as present. I was too late though. Everyone had already turned around to look at me. The girl in front of me turned around.  
  
"Hey, I'm Hannah. You have a nice name." She looked pretty nice, she had brown hair and green eyes.  
  
"Thanks." I smiled at her.  
  
"Tristian DuGrey." Mrs. Halloway continued...but suddenly a gasp came out of Paris Gellar, Miss Student Body President. I leaned over the edge of my chair to see what she was doing. But she seemed to regain her sense of normality and sat straighter in her chair. I looked at her weirdly but suddenly heard snickering. I looked up to see a guy walking into class, or strutted basically. Paris was staring at him like he was a god. I rolled my eyes to myself. Apparently he was Tristian DuGrey. He was handsome I would admit but did he really need the infatuation of all the girls in the room? I saw many of them starring at him. He had a chiseled jaw and a close shave to his head which reminded me of some army man from boot camp. He wore his uniform casually as if he didn't care. Mrs. Halloway looked haughty though.  
  
"Well, Mr. DuGrey. Welcome back." Mrs. Halloway didn't seem to like him much. I could see why. He sat down in the only seat left in the room, the one next to mine. As Mrs. Halloway finished the attendance, she made the announcement that the seats we were sitting in would be ours for the whole term. I groaned inwardly, when I saw Tristian winking to Hannah, who blushed all red like a tomato.  
  
After the class ended I saw Rory in the hallway putting books away in a locker. Her locker was right next to mine I noticed the numbers since I hadn't got the chance to go earlier.  
  
"Hey Rory." I said as I fiddled with the combination on the locker before it clicked open.  
  
"Hi. How are all your classes so far?" Rory asked, shutting her locker. I tossed my history book in.  
  
"Okay, only six more classes to go." I said, "And counting." Rory laughed but then suddenly I saw her laughter die down as she looked at something or someone behind me. I turned around. I groaned for real this time, it was no one other than Trisitan DuGrey. Rory's eyes went wide when he noticed her and began walking up to us.  
  
"You okay?" I asked her, she quickly diverted her eyes away and grabbed her arm pulled me to go.  
  
"Hey Mary." Tristian somehow got in front of us and blocked our path. He glanced in my direction but quickly turned his attention back to Rory. She glared at him.  
  
"What do you want?" Rory said throwing daggers with her eyes.  
  
"Just wanted to say hi." Tristian said, grinning smugly. He held his arms open, "No welcome back hug?"  
  
"I don't think so." I interrupted and he actually looked surprised, I ducked to the left and Rory ducked to the right and left Tristian standing there. We had physics next. So Rory and I walked quickly to the class.  
  
"So you know him?" I asked her. Rory nodded and grimaced.  
  
"Unfortunately. He has a real problems with his ego." Rory said giggling. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Yeah. I could tell." I laughed along with her. Unfortunately, Tristian was in Physics with us as well. And more unfortunate for me, he sat right behind me since Mr. Dagle put us all in alphabetical order. And when he called my name, I yet again attracted some more stares. I groaned to myself. This was just not a good day. While I started copying the notes Dagle had started writing profusely on the board I heard a voice in my ear.  
  
"So...Evangelia De Rose. That's a nice name." Tristian said in my ear pronouncing each word, whispering so Dagle wouldn't hear. I turned around and glared at him. He smirked at me and leaned back into his seat. And I didn't hear from him the rest of the time in class. Lucky for me.  
  
-------  
  
The day drew to an end pretty fast. My classes were okay. Forensics was actually the best, unforunately Tristian was in that class as well. And he sits behind me, again. He is such an egomaniac. I can see what Rory means. He flirts with all the girls in the class. But the day is over, I don't have to think about him anymore.  
  
I'm heading to my locker now. God, there's Tristian talking to some girl. Rather, the girl is just blabbing and he's starring at..............Rory. I stood there in the middle of the hallway watching them. Rory was still taking her jacket out of her locker but Tristian looked totally engrossed in her actions. It was totally obvious. He had a huge crush on her.  
  
Well, either that or he's really obsessed with her actions. 


	2. Dean

Kiss From A Rose- Chapter 2  
  
------------------ I groaned as I dropped the huge pile of books I had accumulated during the day onto my desk. I now know why my parents sent me here alone to attend Chilton, this famous school. Of course, I never heard of it before my parents sent me here, it's supposedly really prestigious. They also had a reputation of torturing their students with endless amounts of work I supposed. My parents always wanted a good education for me, opportunities I had that they never had. They struggled to get where they were today, and they would struggle to send me here. I smiled thinking how much I was mad at my parents but I was happy about getting to be independent. She knew she wanted to be back home, but she would need to make the best of the time here, and work hard in school. Chilton wasn't cheap.  
  
Looking around the small apartment I smiled at the quaintness of it. Living in New York City had given me an attitude and a different perspective of viewing things. Whenever I go out it feels strange to have people starring at me, an unfamiliar face. Whereas I'm always used to seeing unfamiliar faces everywhere I went. I guess, I need to get used to it. I knew people in this little town knew all about me. These walls were pretty thin and I live right above some dance studio or something. And I swear to God, they're having meetings about me right under my floor. I don't know whether to think of it as an invasion of my privacy or just laughing at how ridiculous the entire situation is...  
  
What is that noise? I sat up realizing I had fallen asleep while thinking. Someone was knocking at the door, I groaned. Quickly popping out of bed, ignoring the pain in my stiff joints and pulled the door open. And felt the pain and saw the birds approx. one minute later after the door slammed into my forehead. Jesus, that will teach me to never ever move fast when I just woke up. I looked up to see a guy around my age starring down at her, unable to keep a smile from off his face.  
  
"Oh shut up." I said, laughing at myself as well. Getting up, without the help of the guy I took a better look. He was pretty tall, compared to me anyway. With brown hair and a mushroom cut he wore jeans and a white t- shirt. He held two grocery bags. He still held a laugh on his face.  
  
"Sorry." He said earnestly.  
  
"Not your fault. I'm fine." I said before wondering why he was here. I looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Did you order groceries? Miss. Patty wasn't downstairs and when she orders she's usually here so I figured you ordered them." the guy explained. I simply shook my head and shrugged. "I'm Dean by the way." He said introducing himself.  
  
"Eva." I said quietly. He nodded.  
  
"So Chilton huh?" He said referring to my uniform that I forget to take off upon coming to this place that was supposedly home.  
  
"I guess so." I said, waiting for him to leave. He nodded, and said goodbye as I did also. I closed the door. And held my head, I had a pounding headache. Changing into my favorite pajama outfit, loose plaid pants and a tee-shirt I grabbed an ice pack and went to work on my homework.  
  
----------------------  
  
After two assignments I couldn't help but wonder what I had witnessed between Tristian and Rory. It was pretty obvious that he liked her, Rory seemed oblivious though even though I only knew them a day. Rory seemed to like to hate Tristian. Eh who was I to judge anyone? I don't even know anything. I conentrated on my homework again, hoping not to be interupted by my thoughts again.  
  
---------------------  
  
The next day at school was pretty much the same as yesterday. I didn't even mention to Rory about the whole Tristian thing. I was pretty sure that she didn't like him. Rory and I just stuffed our lockers with books that we didn't need, today I was smart enough to do some homework during study hall to avoid lugging so many books home. As Rory and I left the building we yelled as the bus whooshed past us. The driver didn't even see us. And with our books, we were NOT going to run after it.  
  
Rory and I looked at each other as we both let out defeated sighs. Suddenly a shiny car pulled up right in front of us. It was Tristian, and his new BMW Z3 or something like that. We had all heard about it today in school, it had been the talk of the day.  
  
"You ladies need a ride?" He said confidently resting his arms on the empty passenger seat headrest. From the way his fingers drummed a silent rhythm on the headrest and the way his legs were slightly shaking I could tell he was nervous. Rory started to say something, but I jumped in.  
  
"Sure. Thanks." I said before dragging Rory to sit in the front seat. I carefully climbed into the back. I gave Tristian a smirk through the rearview mirror, knowing he was surprised that we had taken up his offer.  
  
The car ride was pretty much silent until I decided to try to get them together. They were just so cute with their fighting. I smiled. "Hey Rory, you want to hear something hilarious?" I said smiling. She nodded and turned her head to look at me. I saw Tristian through the mirror looking curious as well.  
  
"Yesterday I fell asleep after school and someone was knocking at my door and I opened the door right into my forehead." I laughing. Rory laughed as well, and Tristian couldn't resist a chuckle. I continued, "I met this guy. He was pretty cute, he apparently was delivering groceries or something to Miss Patty downstairs." I said, at that moment I noticed both Tristians and Rory's face has gone sort of sour. I looked at them quizzically.  
  
"Dean was my boyfriend." Rory said quietly. I quickly shut my mouth. Yea, nice going Eva. The rest of the ride was silent besides the light humming of the engine as Tristians expensive car drove us to Stars Hollow. 


End file.
